Our weird family
by Laifing
Summary: Diaval and Mallory have worked together for a while, but not until Aurora comes into their lives they begin to really know each other's. They will see the child grow, while they try to deal with what happens between them two.
1. In front of a white marble headstone

As the boss, Maleficent (a nickname she had earned quickly into her career) was strict, demanding; many people, mostly those who had close encounters with the infamous look that they said could kill, they said she was soulless. Letting single mothers and parents go without any consideration. Mallory Moore not accepted nothing less than perfection. The company'sshareholders agreed that she was rather hard, but the results did not lie, she was good. and therefore did not accept that his subordinates were different. It was a surprise when against all odds, she hired the less obvious candidate as her assistant. Diaval Winger was very young at the time, he had no experience as a secretary just had a degree in English, because he wanted to be a writer. No one knew why he got the job. But the fact is that the young CEO, and even younger personal assistant, seemed to be the most successful duo ever before.

In the office, they were fully synchronized, there were rumors that their relationship was more than professional, but the truth is that they knew little of each other, only the most trivial of things that come to light when people spend enough time together. Mallory Moore and Diaval Winger were the most unrelated people nearby that may exist.

But that was about to change with just one call.

— Diaval, I need you to travel to New Jersey—she said while writing on her computer. Diaval was more than accustomed when she spoke to him without looking.

— Yes, miss.

— You will go as my representative to a meeting with a lawyer, and you're going to pick something, apparently is urgent but I have no time for trivialities.

— Okay, when do I go?

— As soon as possible.

Nothing more and nothing less. Diaval had learned not to ask questions more than necessary, work with Mallory was like working for the mafia. Although he was more afraid of her than a capo. Some people admired these two, they could communicate with looks and a couple of signs, but sometimes Diaval was just tired of working with someone when he could never know what they were thinking. He never had the complete information, it seemed he was just a great gear mechanism in the mind of Mallory.

It was a short trip from New York to New Jersey. When he arrived, there were some present who he didn't recognize, some with face feigned grief, and others trying to see the folder that the lawyer behind the desk was holding. Another person came into the room, one of Mallory's lawyers and he greeted Diaval. Finally with everyone present, the other lawyer started reading.

— Well since Mrs. and Mr. Stefan Kingston were in the midst of divorce proceedings when they passed on, some clauses have changed, according to the prenuptial agreement ...

Diaval was in shock and he felt his heart go cold while it felt as if all that blood had gone to his feet. He was in the reading of the will and testament of Mallory's sister, Leila. Mallory had said this matter was a "triviality ".

When the event began to unfold, Stefan's relatives fought over the few possessions of the couple that had not been confiscated for tax evasion. And when it was mentioned a trust fund for an Aurora, everyone started fighting over it. Diaval knew that Leila had been pregnant, and that when he had informed Mallory about it, she told him that she didn't want to know more about them, that it was a waste of time. Diaval never knew why she kept so close to the activities of her sister's new family, but it was not like he'd ever asked.

— The only legal guardian that Mr. and Mrs. Kingston named is Miss Mallory Moore, she will be the legal guardian of the minor Aurora Kingston. Mr. Winger as legal representative has to sign some papers, tomorrow the child will be delivered, at the moment she will remain inchild services. Mr. Winger are you listening? —Diaval nodded, though it was still digesting all the information, a girl... Mallory her guardian.

— How did they die?—he asked to the lawyer when they were coming out of the reading of the testament.

— An accident, it was a car crash. Witnesses say they're fighting was what caused the accident.

— What about the funeral?

— Tomorrow the two funerals will be held. Leila will be buried in the cemetery Mount Moriah, and Stefan at the Holy Cross—the he told him. The lawyer had also explained that Mallory had paid for everything but the organization of the funerals fell into the hands of Leila's friends and that Mallory did not plan to attend the funeral.

In the hotel room, Diaval, tossed his cell to the air and caught it as he thought about whether to make this call or not. He was an employee and he executed the commands of his boss without question. But why wouldn't Mallory want to go to the funeral of her own sister? Her only family. He knew they had had (serious) problems, but Diaval had grown up in a large family and they were all so close and it seemed almost inconceivable to him that someone wouldn't go to their own sibling's funeral. He wanted to believe that death erased everything. More importantly he wanted to believe that Mallory did have a heart.

Finally, courage came to him around midnight and he prayed for Mallory was awake. To his pleasant surprise, the voice that consisted the phone did not seem sleepy, but quite annoyed.

— What? —she asked dryly and to the point, not that he was not surprised. She sounded tired though, and was something more in his voice that could not identify would it be worth?

— Miss, tomorrow is the funeral, I thought you would like to know —there was a long silence, he did not know what to do or what to say, just held the phone as his gaze traveled the innocuous hotel room.

— I already knew that. Is there anything else? —Mallory finally said.

— No, nothing... I just thought you would like to know. Tomorrow, the girl will be delivered. Suddenly he felt bad at the words he was using. Aurora was a little girl, almost a year old, not a package.

— What about the money?

— Relatives of Mr. Kingston were fighting, a woman wanted custody of Aurora as soon she heard the word trust fund —a kind of snort was heard from the other side of the line and there was another long silence.

— In the morning, as soon as they deliver you the girl, I want you back here. You still have keys to my apartment, I imagine, you know I do not like strange people in my house, so a few days you will have to handle the child before I can get a full-time nanny. Diaval ruffled his hair in frustration, it was one thing was to watch over an adult, even if it was Mallory. Mostly he just had to make sure his boss ate and slept when she was supposed to, but it was a very different thing to be a nanny to a real baby girl.

— All right, miss —it was what came out of his mouth, as always in his mind he was complaining, but he never refused anything she demanded of him.

— So until tomorrow.

— Until tomorrow, miss —He hung up, and threw himself on the bed, feeling terrible. There was a little girl out there who had just lost both her parents, and her aunt, the only family she had left wouldn't even attend the funeral of her parents.

The next morning, was a sunny day. Mallory's lawyer accompanied Diaval to pick up Aurora, the woman who gave her to Diaval with a kind smile.

—She is a very quiet baby —Diaval would remember that day for the rest of his life, he took Aurora carefully, and held her head cradled in her arms. It was small and he was surprised that she could even breathe through such a tiny nose.

—Mr Winger, it's time to go.

— First I want to attend the funeral —the lawyer shrugged his shoulders and murmured an "as you like". When they got there, people were already leaving with faces grim and sad. Diaval assumed they all were friends of Leila, doubting any were Stephan's relatives. As he approached, while the gravediggers finished their task, the marble headstone was white, Leila Moore was read, with an epitaph "We will never forget your smile" and then he looked down at the little girl asleep in his arms.

— It seems your mommy had a nice smile, don't worry, I'll make sure your aunt gives you pictures of her —He said softly to the baby, than just pursed her lips in her sleep, Diaval smiled sadly and left the bouquet of white lilies, which he had bought on the way to the funeral from a nearby florist.

— What are you doing here? —a cold, expressionless voice he recognized even in hell itself spoke to him.

— I ... I thought ... you did not ... —Mallory not wait for an answer, she went to the grave, completely ignoring the baby, his dark glasses prevented him see where her eyes were going, he only saw her leave a white rose.

— You brought the lilies?

— Yes.

— Thank you ... they were her favorites —Diaval knew than the lilies were the favorites of Mallory to also, and now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember why he knew that fact. The baby began to make sounds, looked to she was start to cry at any time, Mallory under the glasses and a cool mask of indifference, was distressed by the sound. She hated children, who wept when she didn't know who make them stop. But Diaval with a few quick movements, including some hops that Mallory found ridiculous but before she could even say something, the baby stopped crying before it even began.

And there in front of a marble slab in a very sunny day for a funeral, they received Aurora in their lives. And nothing would ever be the same.

Notes:

Well after much thought I finally decided to make a fanfic, it has been a long time since I post something.  
In this fanfic I took up some frames that are already part of the fandom headcanon AU, while I tried to add something of my own.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
And a big thanks to magnificent-mal for being the beta of this work in the English version, and do a magnificent job. (Without her this version of the story would have been impossible because I'm a horrible translator).


	2. Chapter 2: Our first day

Back in New York, Mallory rejoined to their daily activities immediately. She indicated to Diaval that for a few days, he would the one to take care of Aurora, while he found someone to look after her. Diaval wondered who would be the poor bastard who would replace him in the office, no one better than he knew the extremely picky that Mallory could be.

With Mallory's Platinum Card, he went shopping with Aurora, who had been delivered with nothing but the romper she was wearing, a pink blanket, and a car seat.

He entered a store, for the needs of babies, it was full of women with bulging bellies and shining with smiles on their faces, totally excited by choosing cribs, baby carriers, high tables, and other objects that, until then, Diaval hadn't even bothered to notice. Obviously, the man with the baby in his arms, wearing a bad suit and a loose tie caught the attention of one of the employees immediately.

— Can I help you? —asked smiling the young woman.

— Yes see… I need everything you can give to help take care of a baby.

—Single father? —asked smiling the young woman.

— Something like that —he replied, thinking how strange the situation was. The next thing he knew, was he buying a lot of things including mobiles, pacifiers, toys, clothes, and hair accessories, he would have to learn to comb a girl he thought. Diaval had nephews, and had basic knowledge of how to look after a baby. But it was a very different thing to be left alone with your two-year-old nephew for an hour than an eight-month-old baby all had not much opportunity to be with Aurora before she was handed over but at least they had fed her right before, so it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Now she decided to make a herself known and began to wail loudly, immediately catching the attention of all the women present. Diaval tried to repeat the trick from before, moving and whispering things to calm her, but it didn't work.

— I think the baby needs a diaper change —said a woman, with one hand on her swollen belly.

— What?

— A diaper change. — the woman repeated patiently. Diaval blinked dully at her for a moment acted as if he did not speak the same language as her. The fact is that a part of him wanted to believe that taking care of Aurora would be nothing more than playing with and feeding a sweet little girl… and forget the part where he had to figure out what her howls meant and especially forget the part about diaper changes.

Diaval lifted the girl up in the air and, unfortunately for his nose, Aurora definitely needed a diaper change.

— I think you do need it, does anyone have a diaper that they can give us? —he asked. Quick on the draw, most of the women whipped a diaper from their bags. (Strangely, Diaval was reminded of a scene of a woman in a bar asking for a light.) Diaval took a random one and thanked the women. He went to the bathroom, trying to remember the times he had seen his sisters getting a diaper change.

Aurora was lying on the baby changing table in the bathroom. He didn't have any talcum powder so he thought he would have to eliminate that step, hoping that it wouldn't cause a diaper rash.. When Diaval continued to clean, Aurora began to laugh and he didn't know if it was the faces he was doing or if she was mocking him in a more personal way.

— You're so small, how can you make milk become all… this? —luckily he had a very strong stomach, thought he had to add to their shopping list flavoring. When all was finished and they out of the bathroom, Aurora was smiling and watching everything around them with their huge eyes.

— Well I see someone is in a good mood already —said the young employee. Things that Diaval had put in the shopping car were already in bags but now that Aurora was more than awake, he walked around the store to see what caught her eye.

Diaval was amazed by the expressions she made. It was as if, through her eyes everything was wonderful, she stretched her hands when she saw something that drew her attention. And because the majority of women were still waiting for their own baby, many approached the girl.

— What a lovely girl. She has your smile! —Diaval glanced at the girl with her blue eyes, rosy cheeks and tufts of yellow hair abd didn't comment.

Mallory's chauffeur was waiting outside and he helped Diaval put everything in the car. The final stop was at the grocery store.

There, he found himself facing a huge aisle filled with baby formula, Aurora was playing with a ring of plastic keys and drooling on the collar of his shirt while Diaval maneuvered between her and hold the bottles of formula. But the more he read and read the nutritional tables of different brands, the more indecisive he became.

— Well, in the end you're the one who'll be drinking it. so why don't you tell me what you like? - Aurora smiled as she put one of her hands on one of the cans he was holding. Diaval took that as a decision by the child and bought ten cans of formula of that mark.

What followed was the baby food, Diaval reviewed the different flavors, making faces of disgust some specific.

— Liver and … yuck, god, I guarantee you that no one eats this, but babies have to eat it because they can't speak up —Aurora looked at him with her big eyes, he knew that for the time the girl was tired and that at any moment begin to cry, or at least start to fuss. He took everything there was including the flavors that he would never eat but maybe because Aurora would like them. He bought diapers (which according to the packaging were suitable for the months she had), and bought several cans of baby powder and a shampoo that was found by accident that was special for children. He left the supermarket, pushing the cart to the parking lot.

— Do you have another ten babies at home? —the driver asked ironically, Diaval smiled as he settled to Aurora, in the chair.

Upon arriving at the Mallory's apartment, and after several trips to get all things to the apartment, everything was there, only had to assemble it.

As he arrived, he assembled the high chair (which, lucky for him, was simple) and sat Aurora there while he prepared milk, and gave it to her and, then uncorked a bottle of baby food (which she did end up eating).

— The mango flavor is not too bad, but to me it sounds more like dessert, so you eat peas today — he told Aurora. When the meal was over, he carried and burped her. He had no idea what or why he was supposed to do that, he just knew it was what his sisters did when their children finished eating. The second time he changed her diaper, he noted with an eye roll that he had put the diaper on backwards. After rewatching a YouTube a few times, he became an expert as he changed Aurora with a little more confidence (and a little less disgust).

He put a blanket on the floor, and gave her some toys that were apparently safe to get to the mouth, and gave massage gums. He began to assemble the crib, as he looked from time to time to see the little one crawling. It was very adorable.

Mallory came after a truly long day. After you begin to assume certain things, you appreciate them even more when you lose them. Diaval assisting her was one of those things. The girl who had replaced him that day, had done nothing but make idiotic mistakes.

She walked over, her footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. For once the place didn't feel empty, like every other day. Boxes were scattered throughout the room, warning her of a possible major disaster within the door she was about to open. There on the floor was Diaval lying face up, surrounded by pillows with Aurora laying on his chest. Mallory suddenly felt uncomfortable with an unexplained lump in her throat. The room already had the crib assembled. It was white, with a lovely design, and the walls were decorated with beautiful stickers of trees and birds. It gave color to what would otherwise be a white and somewhat cold room. She had told him to buy all the essentials, but for the amount of things scattered around the place, she would have to review the meaning of the word "essential" with him.

Mallory took Aurora carefully while trying to keep much distance between herself and Aurora's tiny body as possible. She knew from the photos that the beastie was an ugly baby, but it was even closer, or so thus repeated itself. When she discovered that Leila was pregnant, something inside of her broke … and a voice deep inside her mind had said, "But it could be your baby," while another voice told her that Leila had done her actually a favor by marrying Stefan and preventing her from having his baby.

She left the baby in the crib and covered her with a small blanket. It was hard (and would be) to keep her distance from the beastie when she was her guardian, but Mallory would try to stick to the plan. When Aurora turned six, she sent to her to a boarding school. Mallory would know nothing more of Aurora, until her sixteen or eighteen birthday, if all went well. The plan was to bury the past and the only missing piece was the girl. Little did Mallory know though, even as she was busy trying to escape her past, that the day she held Aurora for the first time would always stay with her.

Notes:

And a big thanks to magnificent-mal for being the beta of this work in the English version, and do a magnificent job. (Without her this version of the story would have been impossible because I'm a horrible translator).


	3. Chapter 3: The curse

— After leaving Aurora in her crib, Mallory walked over Diaval, with the tip of her heel she poked his ribs a few times, until he began to move.

— Diaval it's late, I'm sorry, I should have called.

— Hey, Mallory... what time is? —he asked rubbing his eyes and a few strands of hair away from his face.

— Almost midnight. Sorry, the girl who was your replacement today made some mistakes and I had to stay.

— I see, well then I'll go now, I will come tomorrow before you leave for work.

— It's late, you can stay I mean... — Mallory began before trailing off. Diaval knew it was not a matter of time, or guilt that had Mallory wanting him to stay. It was the matter of it being the first night she would have with Aurora, and to take care of a baby you could barely look at seemed difficult.

— Right miss.

— Tomorrow please start looking for a full time nanny.

— Yes miss —Mallory was leaving the room, when suddenly she turned on her heels.

— One other thing, who chose the decor?

— Me... Of course, I had a little help from a retail girl and five moms.

— Well you seven have good taste. Thanks by the way —Mallory left the room, and Diaval couldn't imagine everything that woman was keeping, she had just lost her sister, her only family (of course apart from Aurora), and now was responsible for that little girl and she was so stoic. He removed the remnants of sleep and went to Aurora, which was located in the center of the crib, he moved to her feet to touch the base of it, according to a recommendation he had read in the internet. He sat beside the cradle, reading parenting blogs, and other details that would otherwise seem insignificant, could make the difference between a happy baby and a baby in the hospital. Fragile creatures.

When his eyes started to get worn out, he looked to Aurora one last time. Diaval never got tired of seeing the girl. It was a strange feeling, a mixture of pity, tenderness, and something still unidentified, a warm feeling ... almost familiar. He left the room and returned to the living room, leaned back on the couch, estimated that in a half hour Aurora's going wake up, to eat.

Mallory was trying to sleep but even after a quick, warm bath she still couldn't seem to relax. She wanted to sleep, but her brain would not stop. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts of the night before. At least when she had been working, she could forget everything for at least a few moments. At least until Diaval called and brought her to reality. And now she had a part of reality in the room down the hall. When it was silent and she went to see what was happening, she found Diaval leaning on the couch. He looked tired and until then she had never realized how young he was. And she thought of all the things that she was unaware, of all the things she did not know. As strange as it seemed for two people who spent so much time together, they never talked about their private lives and she knew very little about him. Meanwhile he knew a lot of details about her, the kind of details that people learn after years of coexistence, insignificant things like how she took her coffee, though she supposed those were important to some extent. But on more important things like her broken heart and the truth about her past with Aurora's father, that he did not know. It was the closest she had to a friend and to Mallory that seemed somewhat pathetic, as she had to pay the man to spend time with her. Aurora's crying of broke the silence of the night was loud and Mallory froze instantly. Diaval sat up abruptly, without even noticing her presence and he ran to the room. The crying quickly stopped and she followed quietly, peeking through the open door. He was carrying the baby while feeding her a bottle of milk. Mallory closed the door and went to her room, curled up on herself and thought about how she could not do that alone. That girl could not have fallen into worse hands. How dare Leila leave her with that girl after everything.

When Aurora was asleep, Diaval went back out into the living room. He was sure he seen Mallory in the darkness, but then again maybe that had been a dream. That would be the first of many nights in which they buried themselves in a rut without words. Diaval practically lived there, went home only to change his clothes, ate what she brought after work, and then he played with Aurora while Mallory worked on her computer and pretended that she wasn't looking them. Moreover, he did not understand her resistance to love the girl while Mallory did not understand the bond between Diaval and Aurora, and more importantly didn't understand the feeling of exclusion and loneliness that their relationship brought her. He looked tired and he was, since Aurora was too restless at night. Diaval told Mallory a few times that it was like the girl knew exactly when he had reached a deep sleep and would begin to cry. Eventually Mallory would start complaining that he was doing too much because sometimes she had a hard time bearing that he didn't do it any of this for her. He didn't stay up all night for her, he hadn't changed his whole routine for her. It was for Aurora. All of it was for Aurora. And meanwhile the office was slowly becoming a mess.

— I need you to hurry with the issue of the nanny. So far this month, I already changed assistants five times.

— Well, if you stopped firing them... — Diaval told her. Mallory just looked at him as if he was ridiculous.

— Well, if you'd stop rejecting all the babysitters. — Diaval only shrugged his shoulders, the truth is that he believed in the saying that if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself. He was growing more and more attached to the child and with that came the feeling that no one would be able to care for her as he did, but already had several candidates if Mallory decided to have him return to the office.

— About that... I could, y'know, stay here and take care of Aurora. I could also work from here, I mean I don't think it takes someone talented to take coffee to the office. That's work anyone else could do.

— Yesterday someone brought me a coffee with cinnamon — Mallory told him flatly, narrowing her eyes at him when Diaval started laughing too loudly. Mallory had never heard him laugh so hard! Of course, she had seen him smile and laugh but not like this. Diaval continued, the tone of seriousness with which she said that, was too much for him. He knew she hated cinnamon, but not that much. Mallory started laughing too, it was his cackling more than anything else. Diaval on the other hand had only seen Mallory smile a few times (always for him could be added with some pride) and could only think that Mallory was even prettier when she smiled, her whole face lit up.

— Just say you want me there —Diaval said with a smile. Mallory swallowed, of course she wanted him there, but the exasperation in which he said it told her he didn't really want to return to the office. Besides, why was he being so stubborn about wanting to take care of the beastie?

— I want you in a place where you are useful — She said finally. Diaval just shook his head, almost ignoring her. It was Mallory's nature to always want to have the last word. She watched him as he held Aurora while she grabbed onto one of his fingers. And Diaval looked at her like the most precious thing in the world. The girl was always looking at her though, smiling and trying to reach up to her, but Mallory usually managed to evade having to hold her. Diaval would always throw her disapproving looks that she pretended not to see, but the baby just kept smiling. In the month that she had been there, Mallory had only been in charge of Aurora on two occasions.

One day while Diaval was playing with Aurora, she began to babble things, ten months and Aurora seemed to want to start talking.

— Look how cute you are, you'll be a heartbreaker I'm sure, yes you will be.

— After eighteen, I hope —Mallory said when she entered the room.

— Don't tell me you not let going to let her have boyfriend until she have 18? Isn't that a little excessive?

— Not really. She will go to a boarding school just for girls, zero boy for miles around. She will come out when she's 18.

— Boarding school?

— Yes, very exclusive in Europe, I already fixed it all, she already has a place reserved. Must be set aside years in advance.

— Are you serious? A boarding school?

— Of course. At six.

— Six? Are you kidding right? At six, children still need their parents! ... I mean their family ... it seems a bit excessive, it's one thing is that you had problems with her mother but she's not at fault —Mallory got a little rigid, Diaval knew that look, and knew he had crossed a line.

— This is none of your business, I accepted that child because she had nowhere else to go, didn't say in the papers that I had to love her or want her here. As for you, please do not meddle in our affairs —the voice of Mallory had been so quiet, so lethal that Diaval had put Aurora in her crib, then took his coat, his computer, and began to walk toward the door.

— Tomorrow morning will come a babysitter, Miss Moore. I will return to my usual activities tomorrow in the company—he left, without slamming the door or even closing it hard, but to Mallory, it seemed to be a hard sound to bear.

* * *

_And a big thanks to magnificent-mal for being the beta of this work in the English version, and do a magnificent job. (Without her this version of the story would have been impossible because I'm a horrible translator)._


	4. Chapter 4: Happy birthday Aurora!

Mrs. Knotgrass was the name of the nanny. She was an impertinent old woman whose very name made Mallory frown and wait for the punchline. However Aurora seemed comfortable and Diaval had hired her in the end which was more than enough for Mallory.

And as promised Diaval returned to work the very next day. When she reached the office Mallory found her coffee at her desk just as she liked. Even the temperature was perfect. Mallory took a sip and it tasted bittersweet. The rest of the day she and Diaval just barely exchanged glances. He was quiet and obviously upset but Mallory would not back down, he had no say over the life of that child.

Although Mallory did not want to budge it was hard for her. The only constant in her life the last few years had been Diaval. Their smiles, their complaints, their incessant chatter, and meals shared in Mallory's office while they talked about work or silly thing. Even his disapproving looks when her black humor came to a point where Diaval considered it was time to stop. But since he had returned he had become almost part of the furniture. He was taciturn and not only with her but with the other people in the office. He was always polite but absent and most importantly Mallory noticed that at lunchtime he disappeared and he seemed to take her appetite with him.

At that time every day Diaval was visiting Aurora. Mrs. Knotgrass despite her excellent curriculum and degrees in early childhood education just couldn't seem to deal with Aurora's crying and was always quite relieved when Diaval came. Even if was just for 45 minutes, it was a relief for her not to deal with Aurora's wails.

It did not take Mallory long to find out about Diaval's visits. The nanny was hardly the most discreet person in the world. Even so she said nothing. Mallory never spoke a word about his evening visits to Aurora and ignored, or rather pretended not to notice, his visits on weekends with the most absurd excuses. (Mainly because Sunday was the nanny's day off and there was no way that Mallory could take care of herself Aurora). Things between them returned to a feigned normalcy as if they lived in a suspended moment.

And so the little girl turned one. Mallory knew perfectly well the day Aurora was born while Diaval had to do a search, one he hoped Mallory would never find out about, for the baby's birth certificate. Diaval learned the date was July 19th and planned a small party for the nanny with some of her relatives, his sister who lived in New Jersey with a 3-year-old boy to join them, and Mallory.

— Mallory, you'll see in two days. I've -

— I know —she didn't let him finish the sentence. In fact, she hadn't even turned to look at him.

— And…

— Do what you want. I won't get involved. — Mallory knew he wouldn't let the birthday of the beastie pass.

— If you change your mind we will be in the park near your apartment.

— Ah, you finished the work orders.

— Yes, miss.

The day was sunny, and because it was a weekday afternoon, the park was half empty. The few guests arrived and they placed a blanket to picnic on in the grass. The four women chattered while eating the food they had brought as Diaval dealt with his nephew and the little Aurora. It was obvious that the baby was not very pleased to share him with another child.

— Then you are Knotgrass, — Diaval's sister said pointing to the nanny — you're Flittle —she pointed to the woman in blue —and you are Thistletwit, right? —the blonde girl dressed in green nodded.

— In our family we are very creative with the names —Flittle commented, Diaval's sister thought it was also strange they had a very marked range of colors.

— Yeah, well, my family everyone have names that seem taken from Victorian romance novel so I'm not one to judge —Charlotte said smiling. She looked for Diaval with the look and found him pushing her son on the swing, while his other hand was holding Aurora, who was writhing and babbling to get the much desired attention.

—Looks like her father, right? —said Mrs. Knotgrass with a smile.

— Yes, Diaval always been the kind of person with a lot of love to give, but unfortunately always seems to give it to the wrong person.

Diaval was the youngest of 5 siblings and therefore was the cool uncle. And his sister, Charlotte, as the oldest felt like she had the freedom of opinion on the lives of the four youngers. Her opinion on Diaval's life was that he should stop working with Mallory Moore. According to her, she was sucking the life of him. Every time the siblings spoke, she would tell him the same thing, "You must dedicate yourself to writing, to making your own family, not to be the errand boy of that woman! "

Charlotte walked over to where they were, leaving the three women fighting over who knows what. She relieved Diaval in his task of swinging the child while he reassured Aurora, who had awakened from her mid day nap and was slightly irritable.

— She doesn't look anything like your boss. —said Charlotte.

— No, but very much like her mom.

— Did you know her?

— No, only pictures. She was very pretty. Yes, you are also very pretty —he said, tickling Aurora, her giggle and Charlotte smile.

— She's a beautiful little girl —said her sister, still smiling.

— I cannot believe how fast children grow up.

— Yes, and suddenly they want to do everything by themselves. One is not so aware of time as when a child is growing every day near. —Diaval nodded and returned his gaze to Aurora, Charlotte shivered because of the love with which he looked at Aurora. — Diaval… do not too attached to her. This not your daughter and…

— I know, I know …

The time of the cake had arrived, all of them taken pictures with Aurora, who was wearing a pretty blue dress and a crown. The party lasted longer than Diaval could stay but he still enjoyed every one of Aurora's smiles and how her eyes sparkled with excitement or her first birthday.

Mallory was picking at her salad with her fork without any sort of appetite and even though she tried to concentrate on work, she could not stop thinking about what was happening in a park not far from where she was. Diaval arrived and resumed his work, Mallory could see him from the open door of his office he had a silly grin on his face.

Approximately one month after, the nanny handed her a photo package, which Diaval had left there in the afternoon. Mallory thumbed through the photos one by one. They were filled with light, grass, Diaval, Aurora, Knotgrass, and two people she didn't know… then she remembered some old family photos and realized that Aurora looked a lot like Leila had. She was identical to her actually and that Aurora seemed to have nothing of Stefan in her. Mallory cried, she had missed the first birthday of Aurora. The funeral of her sister… Everything.

* * *

And a big thanks to magnificent-mal for being the beta of this work in the English version, and do a magnificent job. (Without her this version of the story would have been impossible because I'm a horrible translator).


	5. Chapter 5:  The sin of the parents

A few months went by flying. Sometimes Diaval believed that Mallory let down her guard, sometimes it seemed that she was going to open up about herself, but then she backed away and everything got worse again. He saw the look of yearning she sometimes put on, as if she were wishing to be the one who was carrying Aurora, playing with her instead of him. But it always seemed to end herding more the rancor, which ate her from the inside. Mallory fought against those feelings, which came from nowhere. Was it because Aurora was her blood? Or was it because the little beastie was a very sweet, quiet and adorable girl? These were things she'd never admit aloud.

One day Mallory was working in her room, as if the constant emotional stress at home wasn't enough. Apart from her work was another stress source, because no matter how many people she had working for her, or how many people she relegate work, there was always something to do. It was a Sunday so the nanny didn't work, and Diaval had not shown up yet, not that it was his obligation to do so, but Mallory was concerned. He had never missed a Sunday, what if something had happened to him? She wondered, wanted to call him, but what would she say? It was still early, the little beastie was, thankfully, still sleeping. Or so Mallory thought at least .

— Mommy —Aurora said suddenly with her small voice. She merely was a year and half old, but still Aurora was a very smart girl and had learned to speak quickly. Mallory could still remember the babbling that she made while Diaval repeated and pointed out things for her to say. She remembered perfectly, Diaval sitting with Aurora on the floor, reading.

Mallory was frozen, because the beastie called her 'mommy'. She saw the little girl who was standing in the doorway of her room. And that made her remember when the beastie started walking, and how Diaval was waiting a few feets away, and the way the girl was looking at him with a big smile. How, when she learned to walk, she began to follow Mallory everywhere whenever she was at home.

— Go away. I'm not your mother. Remember —Mallory said. They already had that conversation. Diaval used to correct the girl discreetly, but Aurora kept calling her mommy every time she could.

— Carry me, up, up —the girl demanded.

— I do not like children —Mallory said as a last defense. Yet she was still standing there, smiling, dressed in her yellow pajamas that seemed to make her hair shine even more. Aurora raised her arms just like she did, when she wanted Diaval to carry her. Mallory stood up and walked slowly toward the girl, almost in a threatening manner hoping she would repent and leave. But no. Aurora was still smiling, waiting. Mallory lifted her, and Aurora began playing with Mallory's hair, running her small fingers through the strands. When she set the girl down, Aurora left, and Mallory stayed disconcerted and uncomfortable.

A few Sundays later Diaval went to deliver Mallory an "urgents" document and stayed for breakfast, lunch and subsequently dinner, because Mallory wanted to "discuss" some business.

— What did she do to you?

— Who? —Mallory asked quite confused.

— Leila —Mallory took a big gulp of wine, he set his sights on Aurora who was playing nearby. By the time she answered, Diaval had lost the thread of the conversation.

— She broke my heart.

— I thought you didn't have a heart —Diaval said, almost snarling immediately at that comment. He personally had seen some evidence which could validate that, but he always tried to think the best of people, besides, he always knew that Mallory had something heavy carrying for life.

— Not anymore —it was Mallory's response to his. Diaval felt relieved for a moment, because he didn't think Mallory would dignify his stupidity with a response. Anyhow she did not pursue, she just keep eating their dinner.

— I was going to marry my high school sweetheart — Diaval said. Mallory saw him in the eyes, and he smiled—; at that age it is always love, but some things are not meant to be, I guess. She told me directly, that we were very young, and that we were going to change much. Well you know what? She was right, but at that moment, I broke down. I did a lot of stupid things... I almost got killed in one of them. It still amazes me that I gave someone that much power over me, and she never knew. You know... what she did to me ... or rather, what I did to me for her —. Mallory was silent, and thought about what he just said.

—Why are you telling me this?

— I do not know what happened to you Mallory, but I think, what I'm trying to say is, do not let anyone control your life and who you are... all of us have been hurt, we all have scars, we all have a story that we do not want to tell, all of us have brokens hearts.

— Why do you think we love the most at that age? —Mallory asked suddenly. Diaval was surprised at the question, not so much for the question itself, but because he believed that Mallory would simply let the conversation die out as ususal. He was careful, Diaval knew that if he pushed her, she would close herself off, and would wait maybe ten years before reopening herself.

— Because everything is magical, we never have been hurt, we do not know how bad it could end, all the promises are possible, the tomorrow scares us less with someone on our side and at seventeen we're all terrified —Mallory saw Aurora stacking blocks. She thought, and it was true. The woman remembered the freedom, she could almost feel the carelessness, not fear.

— When I was sixteen, I met him... —Mallory spoke slowly, savoring the words, and that in part was because she was telling herself the story —he was a jerk, but not towards me. I don't know the hormones, and that ... we entered the same university, and although he changed much, I still loved him. He had absurd ambitions, but it seemed to me as an entrepreneur. When the wedding plans were on the table, the testament of my grandparents emerged. I did not care that they were going to leave their inheritance to Leila, really,... but he did… he did and I never knew if Leila was so stupid, or if she saw his intentions, but he began to court her... it happened so fast... I lost my sister and the man I considered the love of my life at the same day. The betrayal… and disappointment I felt.. —at that point of the story Mallory drawled and Diaval was reviewing the story in his head in disbelief. The man who played with two sisters and got out victorious in some ways.

—. We had been on our own since I can remember. I always took care of her, even though she was not much younger than me. And she knew how much I loved him, she knew that this was hurting me, and he on the other hand ... I can not believe I was so blind, everything was there, he was so…

—It's okay to cry for the both of them you know? — Mallory saw him, and tried hard to swallow the tears, she would not cry in front of him, or anybody. Yet Diaval did not say those words with the intention to be the one who washing off her tears, no. He said them with the intention to let her know that at the end of the day, Leila was her sister, and he, despite being a fucking idiot, had once been a sweet memory somewhere.

—. I'm just saying that both were important...—they saw Aurora playing, foreign, to the scene.

— It's late —Mallory said, that usually was her way of saying that she had had enough of the conversation.

— Yeah, I have to go home... but Mal, she is not to blame of what they did to you. Maybe it's a gift, she's the best of both —Diaval said. He did not wait for an answer, only gave Aurora a kiss on the head and left.

Mallory took the beastie to sleep, luckily the girl was very tired and fell asleep quickly. In the early morning, she left her room and went to Aurora's. She observed her sleeping, saw her slow breaths, relaxed. Mal thought of the things she did, had done and would do, and she repeated to herself again and again that she could not be the mother of that child. These feelings were faults in her chest that did not even have to be there. She was the betrayed, the hurt, the secluded. The one that was expelled.

Diaval arrived at his apartment, the answering machine began to play messages, including the girl of human resources that he never called again, his mother telling him that on the weekend was a family meal, a friend whom he had not seen in months asked him if he was still alive. He was tired, at that moment he thought he would kill for a cigarette. Diaval said to himself that tomorrow he was going to answer the messages. As he prepared to go to bed, he played over in his head, what she had told him. Mallory had always been cold, hard. He knew or wanted to believe it was a mask under which she was hiding a fragile interior. The man was right, but it was not a mask, it was a whole armor. She had been betrayed by the people she had loved most in the world, of course she was scared. But Diaval still could not justify that she payed it with Aurora, he could not believe that Mallory could continue with that little game of pretending that she didn't care for the girl. He had seen how she looked at the girl many times. With desire, with an implicit maternal love that she may not even know she had. Before going to bed he took a bath. Diaval looked at himself in the mirror. The scars on his chest were deeper than the ones he had on his face. Are those scars similar to the ones Mallory had in her heart?

* * *

A very special thanks to sBerry181 ( u/4642446/) for being the beta of this chapter. And hopefully the rest of this work.


End file.
